This invention relates to a frame for a vehicle such as a snowmobile and more particularly to an improved fabricated frame structure for such vehicles.
In snowmobiles and particularly the larger versions of snowmobiles, the frame assembly is generally comprised of two main frame subassemblies. The first is a comprised primarily of generally inverted U-shaped sheet metal member that supports the seat of the snowmobile on its upper surface and which encloses and overlies the drive belt. A front frame subassembly is generally made up of a pair of side plates that are reinforced by a plurality of box-shaped cross members that extend between the side plates. The engine, the front skis and steering mechanism are all carried by this front frame assembly.
Because of the construction, it is necessary to locate the cross members in such a way that they are either detachable or will clear the engine and other components supported thereby. This frequently results in sacrifices in strength and rigidity.
More importantly, however, the aforenoted type of front frame subassembly requires considerable manual labor for fabrication and assembly. A wide variety of welds or rivets or other fasteners are required to secure all of the components together, some of which must be detachable for service purposes.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved front frame assembly for a snowmobile.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simplified yet highly rigid front frame assembly for a snowmobile that can be easily and economically manufactured and fabricated.